The end has yet to come
by Anime Rose
Summary: A long time ago, when things were always so big and everything seemed so amazing. Two children existed, the best of friends since the day they had met only but 3 years ago.


Ok. So I know I really should write more for my other Fanfics. But when I get an idea I have to write.  
  
To do with my other Fanfics, I really will get round to doing them. Top of my list is Slave to evil. I really should do that, but I really don't have any inspiration for that one, I guess you could call it writers block. That Fanfic is my favourite, and I think it's some of yours as well. So I really will try to get on to that one. It's Escaflowne so you might not like it  
  
Anyone go to college? Well if you do you may know how hectic it is :s I'm doing 4 A-levels and it's killing me. SO please please please forgive me for the lack of updates. Well. anyway. A new Cardcaptors Fanfic here. You know I only do AU ones. And this one is set on earth. Everything is normal. No magical powers. It's just generally a love story between various people. Maybe a weird beginning again. But hay what do you expect from me? Seriously if I did a normal beginning with no cliffhangers or anything I would be worried. Cliffhangers are brilliant! Well not when other people do them.  
  
I know I haven't done a ccs Fanfic for years, but I was reading other peoples and I really felt like writing. Please review, you reviews really convince me to write. And your views and opinions really help with my writing.  
  
-Anime Rose- @------ ~~  
  
Disclaimer: I just do this for fun, as the programme is brilliant. I don't own the characters or ccs, I wouldn't have the time to. So don't sue or anything.  
  
~~  
  
The End has yet to come. Chapter 1: The First By Anime Rose  
  
~~  
  
A long time ago, when things were always so big and everything seemed so amazing. Two children existed, the best of friends since the day they had met only but 3 years ago. This bond they once held was soon to be broken as the last of the cardboard boxes holding one of their lives was sent away to start its new life.  
  
Sakura looked around her house, her bedroom, and her life. She loved her life as it was now, but she knew it was about to change, and change was defiantly ahead of her. She walked out the room closing the door silently behind her. At only 10 years old it was a hard thing to do, a tiring thing to do. She would miss her home, her friends and especially Syaoran her best friend. She knew he would probably be waiting outside for her, waiting to say goodbye for what she knew would be a long time if not forever. Sakura never liked goodbyes they were so final like a small death was being committed. This was what she was dreading the most, the goodbye. But she had to do it, she couldn't just leave. she stood still for a moment. No she couldn't Syaoran would never forgive her. But the pain of seeing his face the pain would be a memory she could never rid of. She looked outside her parents waiting in the car for her and then she saw Syaoran, standing by the tree at the front of her house. She sighed. She couldn't do it, she couldn't say goodbye that way at least it would seem like there was never a goodbye and they would meet again.  
  
She slowly walked down the stairs and made her way towards the back door. She quietly walked towards her car. Syaoran hadn't noticed her, she looked over to him, his head was hung low and his eyes fixated towards the floor. She quietly opened the car door and got in. Her parent's eyes shone a questioning look, but when they saw Sakura's eyes they didn't take this any further but just started up the car.  
  
Sakura glanced out the window and saw Syaoran's head swing round towards the car, a look of panic shone across his face. As the car started to move away he started to run towards it. Sakura knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time.  
  
As the car pulled out the driveway Syaoran followed it into the road. He was too late he hadn't said his goodbye and neither had Sakura. Sakura looked through the back window. Her hand reaching out for him but only receiving the cold touch of the glass. She watched as the body in the distance did the same, reaching out to her as well, but not receiving anything.  
  
She knew it would hurt him, but now at least they would have to meet again to finally say their goodbyes. If he even wanted to see her again. and Sakura knew that could possibly be the case. She sat down in her seat, as Syaoran was not even a dot in the distant horizon. The end was yet to come Sakura thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
~~  
  
Unknown to Sakura at the time, the boy she had just left. The boy who had been there for her through so much, stood alone holding something. It was only small as it could fit in the palm of his 10 year old hand. Vahn looked down, as Sakura's car disappeared into the distance not even its shadow remaining.  
  
He opened his hand, and only now did he realize that he has been clenching it. The small object fell out of it and sparkled in the sun. The green gem cast a green glow onto the concrete below. He bent down and picked it up. Why did she not say goodbye? Did she not care enough about him? Did she not care about their friendship at all? A frown appeared upon the small Childs forehead. One that would stay for many years to come.  
  
~~ I know it's not very long, but the chapters wont be like this at all. This is only about 2 pages long. Mine sometimes make their way up to about 10. Depends how I feel. Please Read and Review. I hope you liked it. Please be kind I'm very sensitive. And haven't written for years.  
  
-Anime rose-  
  
p.s. I might be changing my username so bear with me Email me: xanime_princessx@hotmail.com Website: 


End file.
